Through the Years
by dragonshensi
Summary: Takes place after the end of Bioshock 2 if Delta had lived. Sequel to Do You Still Love Me Daddy. Rated T to be safe, just in case.
1. Author's Note

Author's Notes

Through the Years

**This will be continuing all my other Bioshock fanfics about Delta and Eleanor. I'm not going to start on it just yet. Gonna give people time to read the other ones first. The fic will be about if Delta actually lived at the end of the game and his years with Eleanor on land. Please, in the mean time read my other fics. And thanks once again for supporting and loving my stories**

** -Dragonshensi**


	2. Chapter 1:Alive and Free

Through the Years

Chapter 1: Alive and Free

The vessel broke the surface of the water. Sunlight filled Delta's eyes, nearly blinding him. His vision soon cleared and he saw Eleanor standing over him. She had a first aid kit in her hands and was working on fixing him. Pretty soon Delta was able to get up and move about, although he was still weak. He about fell forward but Eleanor caught him and supported him, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"It's ok father." Eleanor said, "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Delta smiled to himself as Eleanor lead him to the edge of the pod. He gazed out at the horizon. Rapture was gone and that part of their life was over. Now began the next phase of their life, their life on the surface. He gazed down at his reflection in the water and decided with this new life, he had to shed his old one. Slowly, Delta took off his Big Daddy suit and placed it under his arm. Underneath his armor he wore nothing but dirty white pants. He had no shirt on and no shoes.

Eleanor giggled at her father and decided she too needed to get rid of the Big Sister suit. She took off her suit and stood in her white dress. They breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet ocean air and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Beside them, stood the Little Sisters that Delta had saved. It seemed Delta now had more than one daughter. He groaned to himself at the trouble he was going to have to face to raise them all, but did he regret it? No.

In the distance they saw a boat heading their way. The girls started waving their hands and shouting, trying to get their attention. Delta silently watched the boat approach them. Without a word, he picked up the limp body of Sofia Lamb, who Eleanor had saved but simply knocked out, and waited for the boat to come to a stop beside them.

"I wander what the surface world will be like?" Eleanor said, excited.

"Not sure," Delta replied, "but I guess we'll find out soon enough"

"Yep." Eleanor smiled," Together."

Eleanor took Delta's hand in hers and they watched the sunset. They were both nervous and yet excited about this new world, but they knew they could handle it. Mainly, because they would face this world together, father and daughter.


	3. Chapter 2: One Year Later

Through the Years

Chapter 2: One Year Later

**Sorry for not updating. I just started college and its been pretty hectic. Im gonna try to update my fanfics whenever I can. I have kinda lost the zest for writing these when I got a hurtful comment about one, but oh well.  
**

The alarm clock suddenly went off, making one of the most annoying sounds Delta has ever heard. With a grunt he smashed his hand on top of the thing to silence it. With a yawn he got out of bed and stretched his legs. He hated getting up early but that came with the job of being a father. With one lasy yawn Delta made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for his daughters.

It had been one year since Delta and Eleanor's escape from Rapture. With them came the Little Sisters Delta had rescued. The transition into life on the land was rough. The customs and traditions of the people were so different from that of Rapture's.

Eventually though Delta was able to fit in with all the other people. He had got himself a job as a policeman and enrolled Eleanor and the rest of his daughters into school. The life he was now leading wasn't as exciting as it was under the sea, but he was happy, and his family was happy, so that's all that mattered.

As Delta was cooking the eggs and bacon, he heard the girls upstairs start to get out of bed. WIth a loud thumping he heard them run downstairs. Just as Delta was finishing up the bacon he saw all his little angels pile into the kitchen.

"Hi girls. Breakfast is just about ready." Delta said as the girls sat around the table.

Delta turned to them to see five girls, around the ages of eight, staring back at him with sleepy and hungry eyes. He couldnt help but smile. As he laid the food on the table the girls grabbed at it like they had never had food before. Delta had to pull back his hand before his daughters would tear it off.

" Girls! Geez don't eat my arm off now. Besides, save some for Eleanor." Delta said as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"Sorry daddy."One of the girls responded with a mouth-ful of egg.

All the girls looked alike, so it was sometimes hard to tell them apart. All he knew his that he named them Rachel, Maggie, Clara, AC, and Lena. Lucky for Delta though, they didnt all wear the same clothes to mess with him.

That was when Eleanor finally came into the kitchen. She came over and gave Delta a small hug before joining her little sisters at the table. Delta quickly grabbed himself a cup of coffee before getting dressed for work. He put on his police uniform and grabbed his gun from his sock drawer. That was when his eye caught a piece of paper in the drawer as well. He carefully took it out and looked at it. It was an old ad from Rapture, one of the only few things they had left of their old life. It was advertising a new plasmid. The memories of Rapture were not fond, so it was a mystery to him why he kept things that reminded him of it. Still, he placed the poster back into the sock drawer and closed it without a second glance.

He came downstairs and watched as all his girls got onto the school bus. He was living on one of the safest streets in the city, and the parents only watched their kids get on the bus on their first day of kindergarten, but he was still over protective of his daughters. Guess old habits die hard.

As the bus sped down the street and out of view Delta made his way to his policecar and got inside. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway. Not even a mile down the road his police scanner came on.

"All units proceed to First National Bank. We got an armed robbery in progress."

He sighed to himself as he turned on his police scanner and accelerated his vechile. He knew it was gonna be one of those long days. Little did he know it was going to be one of the longest days of his life.


	4. Chapter 3: Haunting Past

Through the Years

**I know that the story is not very accurate, or my previous stories for that matter, about the suit and all. I am sorry for that, but just go along with it.**

Chapter 3: Haunting Past

As Delta arrived at the bank he saw that practicall the whole police force was there. They had the streets barricaded off, with curious civilains standing behind the barriers. Delta parked the car and, with a nod at one of his fellow officers, passed through the barricade. He walked up to one of the policeman.

"So what's going on here?" Delta asked the officer.

"Some wacko came into the bank and starting shooting up the place. Now he is holed up in there."The officer replied, "But something's not right about all this."

"What do u mean?" Delta questioned.

"According to some eyewitnesses the man inside doesn't even want the money. He is not really even robbing the place." The policeman answered.

"Then what in the world is he doing in there?" Delta said, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Beats the hell out of me. Eyewitnesses heard him saying that he was looking for someone. Someone called Delta." the man replied.

At that instant Delta's blood went cold. When he had first came above land he had dropped his old name and carried on a new one. Around the police station and everywhere outside his home he was called Robert.

Suddenly the side of the bank exploded outward. People screamed and fled as brick and debris rained down upon them. Delta dove behind a cop car and took shelter. When the explosion ended and the damage laid on the streets Delta finally raised up. There was a huge gaping hole in the side of the bank. That was when a man stepped out through the hole, and made Delta gasp.

The man came out looking like something from a child's darkest nightmare. He has bandages all over his body and a hook instead of a right hand. He wore a twisted bunny mask. Delta knew exactly what the man was. The man was a Splicer.

"I'm looking for someone. He is called Delta. Big guy, has a drill for a hand. Has a girl called Eleanor with him. Perhaps you have seen them?" The man asked strangely kind, despite the fact that he had over a dozen loaded guns pointed at him.

"Freeze freak!" one of the policeman near Delta screamed.

"Freeze? What an excellent idea!" The Splicer had happily, and pulled out a syringe and stuck it in his arm. The Splicer had Eve!

That was when all hell broke lose. The Splicer started attacking all the cops, freezing them in blocks of ice. The policemen who weren't popicles were running around in a panic, unsure what was going on. The Splicer started laughing like a madman. Freezing anybody who was in his sights.

"Delta!" The Splicer yelled at the top of his lungs, "The Lamb of God wants her flock back! Give us Eleanor Delta!"

Delta realized what the crazy man was talking about. With a sudder he whispered to himself, the name that is in his memories that will haunt him forever, "Sofia."


	5. Chapter 4:Gone

Through the Years

Chapter 4: Gone

Delta sped home as fast as he could. The Rapture civilian at the bank was too dangerous to try to arrest him. He was too mad to comply. So the local police had a sniper to shoot him in the head. Amoung the confusion Delta was able to slip away unnoticed. He had to get home and check on the girls. If Sofia Lamb was still alive, that means she would go after Eleanor.

He veered into the his driveway and quickly parked the car. What he saw confirmed his worst fears. The front was busted in, only hanging on to the doorframe by a single hindge. He jumped out of the car and ran inside the house.

"Girls!" Delta screamed, panick in his voice, "Eleanor! Rachel! Lena!"

Delta called out to all his girls, while searching all the rooms in the house. Everywhere he went he saw destruction. Tables were overturned, things shredded or shattered, doors kicked in. After finding no one at home, Delta walked into the living room and sat on the couch in despair. Thats when he noticed a video tape on the coffee table in front of him. On the side of it it said "Play me".

Delta grabbed the tape and shoved it in the a second there was nothing but static, then a face appeared on the screen. It was a woman, she looked like the years had not been good to her. She wore an eye patch on her left eye and had scars all over her face. Even though the woman was disfigured, Delta could still tell who she was.

"Sofia."Delta growled, raising off the couch and balling up his fists.

"It's been awhile Delta." Sofia said, "I'm sorry that you weren't home when I stopped by today. I was so looking forward to catching up."

Delta heard a small beeping sound coming from somewhere in the house. It was probably one of the girl's alarm clock. He chose to ignore it and focused on Sofia.

"I decided to take Eleanor and the girls into my care. They need a mother." Sofia continued, flashing a sinister smile, "I give you props for trying to be a human. But no matter what disguise you wear Delta you will always be a monster, and it's nice to put you out of your misery. Goodbye forever Delta. I'll take good care of Eleanor."

As soon as the tape ended Delta heard the beeping sound suddenly get louder. It started to to increase in speed. Delta realized a little too late what it was. Explosions rang off through the entire house. In a matter of seconds the whole house was destroyed, nothing left but rubble and flames. Delta was no where in sight.


	6. Chapter 5:Suit Up

Through the Years

Chapter 5: Suit Up

**Sorry it took so long to update! I apologize. I do hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!**

Delta leaped to his feet just as Lamb was finishing her sentence. He didn't have enough time to make it to the front door, but the back door was closer to the living room, which he was in. He raced towards the back door as the bomb went off and the explosion engulfed the living room. He bounded through the kitchen and jumped over the table, the fire just mere inches behind him. As the flames took over the many appliances in the kitchen, more explosions rang out. He made it to the back door as a huge burst hit his back. He was thrown forward, through the door and out as his whole house exploded.

Since Delta's house was on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean, he plummeted into the sea. Icy water encased his whole body, soothing the burns he felt on his back from where the fire hit him. He felt weak and his whole body was in pain. He thought about just giving up and letting the ocean drown him, until an image of Eleanor and the rest of his little girls flashed in his mind. With the last ounce of strength he had he swam upward towards the surface. He broke through the water and inhaled deeply the air. He slowly swam towards the shore. As his body finally hit the sand, Delta decided to just lay there, half his body still in the sea.

What was he going to do now? He had lost Eleanor again. Delta had once again failed to keep her safe and protect her like a father should. That's when something shiny caught his eye.

Delta slowly rose up out of the sand and made his way towards the gleaming object. It was hard to tell what it was, considering it was covered with seaweed. Whatever it was though, it was big. As he neared the thing Delta finally recognized what it was and couldn't believe his eyes. It was his Big Daddy suit! The very suit he had tossed into the ocean a year ago! He got down on his hands and knees and pulled away the seaweed to stare at what was his old life. Somehow, the thing had washed up on the shore. Delta silently thanked God.

Delta quickly inspected the suit. It was rusty, considering the seawater, but other than that it looked fine. He would need to work on the drill; he definitely needed that for coming days. His trusty ol helmet was even in the seaweed! After about an hour of cleaning the armor it was ready. He slowly eased into the suit, which amazingly, still fit him well. As he put on the Big Daddy helmet he realized that he could never truly escape his past. Once a Big Daddy, always a Big Daddy. Now it was time to find his daughters. With a groan he made his way up the beach.

_Don't worry Eleanor_, Delta thought to himself, _Mr. B is coming_.

**There you have it! Delta is back in his Big Daddy suit and is coming for his girls! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Answers

Through the Years

Chapter 6: Getting Answers

It was a cold night in the city, which also made it a quiet night. No one was out and about. The cold though, wasn't the only reason people didn't venture out at night. The streets were dangerous, full of criminals just waiting to pounce on unsuspecting victims. It was a typical thing at night in a big city. But lately, it has gotten worse.

Maniacs and thugs now ran through the streets with strange powers. Some could ignite a person on fire with just a flick of the wrist, others could freeze people. From shooting lightning to even sending swarms of deadly insects these freaks ruled the streets. They only started popping up around the city a week ago, but already their numbers were growing. It was like someone was making an army.

The police had their hands full just trying to keep the citizens safe, much less trying to capture these crazies. Even the cops now were too scared to go out at night. If something didn't happen soon, and for the better, the U.S. Army is sure to intervene. Somebody though, has already decided to take matters into his own hands.

Delta raced through the alleyways, trying his best to conceal himself in the shadows. Surprisingly he was being pretty silent, despite once again wearing the Big Daddy armor. Up ahead he could see two of Lamb's newly recruited goons patrolling. They were joking around and testing out their new plasmids on the surrounding environment. He didn't know what Sofia was up to, but Delta was going to put a stop to it. However, he first needed to find Lamb, and these physcopaths just volunteered to tell him.

With a roar Delta surged forward, out of the alley and into the main road. His sudden presence took the men off guard. He ran head on into one of Lamb's men, making him get tossed backwards into a nearby building. The man went through the building's wall, leaving a huge hole. That was one taken care of.

The last man quickly got over his shock of seeing a hulking monster take out his comrade. He pulled out a plasmid from his back pocket and was about to insert it into his arm when he felt the metal giant's huge hand grabbed his wrist. With a sharp twist there was a loud crack and the maniac screamed. He fell to his knees and clutched his broken wrist as Delta stood towering over him.

"Tell me where Lamb is." Delta commanded, in his deep voice. It was kind of weird talking in the helmet, specially when he use to only groan while wearing the suit. His voice echoed and made him sound like some kind of robot.

" I don't know who you're talking about." The man lied.

Delta growled and raised his right foot. He brought it down on the man's leg, making it snap like it was just a twig. The thug cried out again, his voice filling the entire street.

" You want to try that again?" Delta asked, losing his patience.

"Ok ok..."the man said, trying to supress the tears and deal with the intense pain, " She's in the sewers. She has an entire base down there, along with an army."

"Thank you for your help." Delta said sarcastically.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Lamb's henchman asked, with a tone of desperation and fear.

"I never said I would." Delta replied and his drill came to life. Before the man could even scream again the drill was brought down on his face. In less than five seconds the man was dead.

" One less worry to worry about." Delta said to himself, " I'm coming for you Lamb, and this time I won't let you live."


	8. Chapter 7: The Kraken

Through the Years 

Chapter 7: The Kraken

Delta was making his way through the sewers, his boots wading through flith so disgusting and horrible that he tried not to think about it. He was lucky enough that he couldn't smell anything, due to his helmet. He kept his drill at the ready, in case he met Lamb's welcoming party.

The sewers were dark and eeriely quiet. The only sounds were the splashing his boots were making in the river of garbage and the rats. Up ahead however, Delta could see light. Going as slow as he could, he made his way towards it. As he came to the end of the tunnel he kept to the side, away from the light and in the darkness. Cautiously, he peered ahead.

The tunnel opened up to a huge chasm, where the sewer water from all over the city met and formed a huge pool, almost like a lake. Around the pool, on solid concrete, men and women busied themselves hauling crates down other tunnels. Delta noticed that one of the men was heading his way, carrying a crate in his hands. He remained still and waited for the man to cross his path. He wanted to know what was in these crates.

As the man passed him Delta reached out and and grabbed the man's head. He twisted sharply to the right and the thug's head snapped. The man dropped the crate and and he crumpled to the ground dead. Using his drill, Delta pryed open the top of the crate. Inside the crate was something that made him worry. Piled in the wooden crate was plasmids of all kinds and guns. Some of the guns were ones that were from Rapture, others were ones made on land, and others were new entirely and Delta had no idea what they did.

He decided that now was a good a time as any to stock up on weapons. He grabbed some plasmids and three of the guns, all three different. He had the Rivet Gun, an AK-47, and one of the new ones that he didn't know what it could do. He looked back into the huge chamber at all the Lamb's followers and sneered. Now was a good a time as any to test it.

With a roar Delta bounded into the room, surprising all the people inside. He fired the gun towards a group of people, containing at least six people. The gun shot a ball that landed in the middle of the group. The ball quickly opened up and poured out green gas. The men and women screamed in pain and their skin starting breaking out and then dissolving. It looked like whatever the gas was, it was eating away at their skin.

"Look out! That beast has the flesh-eating gun!" a woman screamed.

Delta quickly fired two more balls into nearby enemies and made his way around the lake of waste. He plowed through three of Lamb's nutjobs and kicked another like it was a soccerball. The man soared through the air and landed with a crunch on the wall.

"Lamb!" Delta yelled as loud as he could, "Give me back my daughters!"

As if she was waiting for him to speak to her, Sofia Lamb's voice rang out through the chamber. From the sound of her voice, it was coming from a speaker, "They are my daughters now monster! They are free from your evil clutches!"

"I think my girls would beg to differ!" Delta spat back as he continued mowing down all of Sofia's goons.

"You have them brainwashed Delta," Sofia replied, "I will free them and together we will rule this world. If I can't have Rapture I will just take the rest of the world!"

"You're such a physco bitch Sofia. I regret letting you live." Delta said as he drilled through a guy's stomach.

"That makes two of us monster." Sofia said sadly, making Delta wonder what she meant by that, "and speaking of monsters, I have a surprise for you."

There was a huge roar that shook the whole chamber. Men and women screamed and went off in separate tunnels. The lake of sewage started to shake, making huge waves. All of the sudden a metal tentacle surged out of the water and swatted Delta like he was a fly. Delta was flung backwards and smashed into the sewer walls. He slid down and laid slumped on the ground.

"Behold Delta!" Sofia's voice yelled, " The Kraken!"

Suddenly dozens of other metal tenacles rose up from the water, followed by a giant metal head . It had yellow eyes and huge gaping mouth filled with large metal sharp beast roared and the whole chamber shook so violently that Delta feared the whole place would collapse.

"The Kraken is from a concept design from Andrew Ryan himself,"Sofia ranted," It was a machine designed to protect Rapture in case the people on land tried to invade his city. Of course the old fool never got around to making it. I found his scribbles and made it myself. However the Kraken has a new purpose. To kill you Delta!"

Another metal tenactle emerged from the water and quickly wrapped itself around Delta's waist. Before he could move the thing pulled him high into the air and over the monster's mouth. He looked down to see that dozens of rows of metal teeth awaiting him. Without thinking he pulled out a shotgun and started firing it into the Kraken's mouth. He screamed in anger. The tenactle around him loosened and Delta was able to free himself.

He fell towards the Kraken's head and landed on his face, luckily away from his deadly mouth. Seeing the beast's unprotective yellow eyes, Delta fired up his drill and stabbed it through one of them. The Kraken roared in anger and pain again, this time even louder. The whole chamber was shaking uncontrollably with their fight. Delta knew that pretty soon the whole place was going to cave in. He needed to kill this thing before that happened.

Just as he was about to drill through the metal monster's other eye a tenactle smacked him across his chest, causing him to fall off the Kraken and into the filthy water below. Three more metal arms encircled Delta and pulled him deeper into the sewer water. Delta knew he was in trouble, cause the water was the Kraken's element, not his.

The head of the monster went underwater to face Delta. He wasn't sure the thing was alive or could emotions but if it did he knew the monster was looking at him with hatred. It would have been useless to fire his guns underwater, they wouldn't work and the guns would more than likely be ruined. That only left his plasmids. Luck was on his side, cause his arms were free of the tenactles clutches. He quickly pulled out one of his plasmids and stuck it into his arm. Suddenly ice formed around his hands.

He put his hands on the metal arms surrounding him and ice crept along them. Using his almost super strength, he broke free of the arms and they shattered into millions of pieces. The Kraken howled in pain at his now useless tenactles. Unforunately for Delta, the metal behemoth still had plenty to spare. Not giving the Kraken even a second to attack, Delta swam around the creature, freezing its tenactles and smashing them to bits. By the time the Kraken attacked him, the thing only had about four arms left.

One of the tenactles collided into him, holding him down on the floor of the lake of sewage. The weight of the metal tenactle was crushing his body. Then, another arm smashed into his helmet, causing the glass that allowed him to see out of the helmet to crack. Dirty water started slowly coming into the helmet. Just as he was about to use some more of his freezing plasmid it wore off. Quickly Delta pulled out one of the new plasmids he had just acquired and stuck it into him.

Suddenly, the tenactles went through his body and he swam away from them. He realized that he was transparent! Although the Kraken could very well see him, the tenactles went right through him as it tried to grab its adversary. It roared in frustration, exposing it's deadly teeth once again, which gave Delta an idea.

For the time being he didn't have to worry about his cracked helmet, but he wasn't sure how long the plasmid would last. He swam into the Kraken's mouth, past the rows of teeth and deeper into it. The metal tunnel that was the inside of its mouth lead him to his destination. The very thing that was keeping this thing alive.

In what looked like a heart Delta saw some Eve inside of it. The precious Eve was keeping this contraption alive. The Eve was incased in some kind of glass, which Delta could easily break. Just then the plasmid wore off and Delta was once again himself, which meant that water began pouring into his helmet again. Quickly, he drilled into the glass, causing it to shatter and the Eve to surge into him. He felt as if he had just drunk like a dozen cups of coffee. He felt empowered and his tired muscles were strengthened.

He noticed that the Kraken was no longer moving. Obviously, without its power source it was just a hunk of metal now. Delta didn't have time to celebrate his victory. Water had completely filled his helmet and he was now holding his breath. He didn't have enough time to travel back up the beasts mouth. So he surged upward and begam drilling on the roof. As metal gave way to a giant hole Delta swam out of the top of the Kraken's forehead. Without even looking back he swam upward towards the surface. As he broke the water's surface he quickly swam to the side and pulled himself out of the water and onto solid ground. He pulled off his helmet, causing the water to drop out onto the ground. He gasped and breathed in deep breaths. He reeked of unimaginable garbage. But what was worse than the smell was the fact that he was now back to square one. He had no idea where to go from here. He didn't even know where to begin searching for Eleanor and the rest of his children.

He didn't have time however to dwell on those thoughts. Huge chunks of brick and concrete started raining down into the chamber. The room was finally caving in on itself. Delta rose up on his feet and grabbing his discarded helmet, ran out of the chamber.

***Hope you guys liked this chapter. The one thing I didn't like about the Bioshock games was the fact that there weren't any real boss battles. So I thought I would add one in mine.***


	9. Chapter 8:The Complex Part 1

Chapter 8: The Complex Part 1

Delta exited the sewers, forunately, unharmed. He had followed a sewer tunnel all the way to the river, where the waste was dumped into it. Delta had a man slung over his shoulder, or what was left of the man. Huge chunks of the man's flesh was missing, and the rest was slowly dissolving away.

He had taken the man away from the sewers, not out of kindness, but because Delta needed information. He was stumped on what to do next or where to go. Hopefully Lamb's lackey knows a thing or two. Tossing him onto the ground, the man grunted and cried out in pain.

"Tell me what you 're dying anyway and you have nothing to gain by not telling me."Delta said calmly. There was no reason to be harsh or forceful, the man knew he was dying, and besides torturing him would probably kill faster than he could get information.

For awhile the man said nothing, just twisted and turn voilently and moaned, then he spoke with difficulty,"The complex...the complex"

"What?"Delta asked

"In the east ...of town...complex."the man replied, and with a final gasping breath, he died.

Without so much as another word Delta turned and walked towards the east. He had no idea what the complex was, or what was in store for him when he arrived. However, it was the only lead he had to go on, and he needed to follow it in case the complex is where Eleanor is. He traveled along the river, until he reached the east side of town.

Suddenly, he saw a huge building loom high into the air. It was surrounded by a concrete wall, with cameras everywhere on it. Instantly, Delta knew this was the place. It looked dark and forboding, just the place for Sofia Lamb and her followers to fester.

As he stood before the wall for a second Delta wondered if he should try the silent approach, stealth and whatnot. Then he realized it's not really his style, besides, the cameras had probably already stopped him. With that Delta charged the wall and busted through it like it was nothing but paper. Instantly, alarms sounded throughout the building. Dozens of armed guards stormed out of the building entrance. Even some of the people rushing out of the building had their arms covered in fire or ice or other products of the Eve that Sofia gave her goons. This was definitely the place.

"Let the fun begin!" Delta yelled, as his drill buzzed to life. He bellowed a roar and charged at the oncoming crowd.

Bullets collided into him like droplets of rain during a hurricane. Most bounced off his armor, but he could feel some get through and sting his flesh. He ignored the pain and focused on killing everything in the complex. His trusty drill mowed down any person it came into contact with. One of the men tried to set him on fire, but the flames quickly died out before it could do any damage. He grabbed the man's head and squeezed hard. There was a popping sound then he dropped the limp body on the ground.

There were at least 50 men in Delta's way. They were no match for him and in a matter of moments they were all taken care of. He was about to make his way towards the entrance when the ground started to shake.

The earth started to rise and rush towards him. It reminded him of the Bugs Bunny cartoons his little girls watched, where the rabbit use to travel underground leaving that trail of dirt behind. Delta highly doubted though that there was a rabbit underneath the ground.

Suddenly a creature burst out of the ground and screamed a metallic yell. It was as tall as Delta, with a huge drill where it's nose should be. There were also huge drills on its hands. It's body was covered in gold armor, although it was stained with dirt and roots. Delta then realized it was a human inside of that monster.

The thing growled again and buried itself back into the earth. Delta quickly pulled out his shotgun and started firing into the ground. The creature started circled around him. It then leaped out of the ground at him, drills spinning towards his face and body. Delta stepped to the right and avoided the man's attack. Quickly, he grabbed the thing's leg and slung it around. He let go of the leg and the mole-like creature flew into the complex wall. The thing grunted in pain and slid to the ground.

Before the drill monster could get back up Delta was upon him. He pulled at the right drill with all his might and ripped it from the thing's body. The man inside screamed in agony and blood mix with oil spurted from the wound. Using his own drill, he pounded into the wound. The metal armor crumbled apart as he kept drilling. Blood and oil spattered all over his drill and armor.

Pretty soon there was nothing left of the man's right arm. Grabbing the armored man by the back of the neck, he slammed him into the ground and started stomping on his head. After a few good stomps, the drill monster was dead. Before he could even take a breather however the ground started to shake again and two more of those drill creatures jumped out of the ground.

"This is going to be a long day."Delta growled.


End file.
